Reality Check: The Elite
by AledaJiro
Summary: colin is a normal teenager with a cat. ha! yeah, right. he can talk to his cat. she can talk back. but only online. what happens when they meet up with an elite; a super hacker? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

this is AledaJiro with a new fan fiction. its called Reality Check. hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Nya! Catreece purred as Colin walked through the door to his room.  
  
"Hey! For once as long as I can remember, she hasn't fallen asleep under the TVR Helmet."  
  
"Fft!" his cat looked at him and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeez. I make one lousy joke and you jump all over me." Colin sighed. Then he realized what he had just said. "No, Catreece. I didn't mean to say –"  
  
Catreece jumped on top of him.  
  
"CATREECE! OW! I didn't mean to say that. OW! Stop climbing me. OW! Jeez, your claws are sharp!" Colin exclaimed. "We need to get your claws trimmed!"  
  
"Nee?" Catreece looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Catreece. I didn't mean it." Colin said. "Now, I need to talk to you, face to um, er, face?"  
  
"Nya!" she jumped onto the chair and under the TVR Helmet.  
  
Colin is a brainy seventeen-year-old who has a cat, Catreece. She was smart enough to figure out how to get into a virtual reality. She can talk to Colin in that world because she turns into a cat-human.  
  
"Oh, boy. I'm insane." Colin said to himself. "I can talk to my cat and she can talk back!"  
  
He put on the other TVR Helmet.  
  
He felt himself getting dizzy as he swirled into the incredible virtual world.  
  
When he landed, he went off, looking for Catreece. "Catreece!" he shouted. He could never find her. She's always getting into some sort of trouble. That last thought just made him run faster. "Catreece!"  
  
"Colin! I haven't talked to you in ages! Where've you been?" She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Catreece? I just went to school. You haven't talked to me for about eight hours." Colin muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but in cat time that's a lot more!"  
  
I walked along the virtual rooftops. My job was simple. Destroy the NPC CEO, or destroy the building itself. I would get paid extra if I did both, and to me, money is everything. My target was in sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps I should explain. My codename is Dragon. No one knows my real name because I am an eLiTe, a super hacker. And I work as a mercenary. I take whatever work I can get, provided the pay is good. And this job, boy, I was not only going to make a fortune, but I was also going to have some _fun!_ I had done my research. This NPC (non-player character) was a CPO of a rival company in a sci-fi muck that I like to visit. He employed 'borgs as his guards, liked to develop weapons for use in this muck, and was superstitious about the color blue. I had infiltrated the fortieth floor when I ran into trouble. Three 'borgs. Crap. I pulled my personalized blaster out of its holster and fired off three quick shots. The lead 'borg exploded. The other two shots missed wide. The other 'borgs still advanced on me. I ducked, and picked up the leader's electronic heart. _Ohplease ohplease ohplease ohplease ohplease ohplease, _I prayed to whatever Gods were up there. _Let it be an old—YES!_ I hit the overload switch and threw it.

When it exploded, it acted like an EMP grenade. One 'borg fell over, dead. The other just stopped moving, its electronic leg useless.

I stepped over the body of the 'borg on the ground.

Colin picked up Catreece. "Come on, Catreece. Let's go into the VIS.

"Burr! It's cold! Who installed a snow blower?" Colin wondered.

"Hi, Colin." Catreece slid down from a giant snow hill. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… I really –"

BOOOM!

"What was that?" Colin yelled over the screaming.

"That, my friend, was the main 'borg hideout. They like infesting on human flesh." A voice sounded out to them.

Colin heard a rumbling. "What the –" Colin felt himself being shoved aside. He was covered with a… cloak?

Searing – hot flames licked his body, but he wasn't even singed.

Colin was aghast at what he just survived. "What was that?"

"That was a fireproof cloak. Minimal necessaries for us eLiTe's." The figure made a bow. "Dragon, at your service."


End file.
